


Part 4 - Chapter 14 : "Don't Move!"

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I tried to make this canon compliant, IDOLiSH7 Part 4 Spoilers, Major Character Injury, No spoilers in the tag themselves tho don't worry it's just my own fantasy, This is my part 4 chapter 14, dramatic version though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: /!\ Major part 4 spoilers! this is basically my take on what the next chapter from the next update could be. So you need to be up to date with the story! Major spoilers for literally everything otherwise.I needed to deal with the anxiety the last chapter gave me, and writing out my dramatic version turned out to be the best way to do so lol.I tried to make it canon compliant, so it means no romantic relationship of any sort. This fic is heavily Pythagoras focused.(and this is exactly 2630 words long *throw confetti*)





	Part 4 - Chapter 14 : "Don't Move!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Dami for your help in proof-reading and your opinion, as always!
> 
> Words in italics are supposed to be in English, text in [ ] is in Northmarean.

“And Mitsuki, there is something very important that I need to tell you. When you’re in a foreign country and someone says “_ Don’t move! _”, then it means–“

Sadly Nagi didn’t have time to finish. They got interrupted and there just wasn’t the time to go back to this subject. There just wasn’t enough time, period.

He had to get changed, learn the choreography and then film his solo parts before moving on to the group ones before his brother noticed his absence. A voice deep inside his head kept asking him “and then what?”, but Nagi chose to ignore it on purpose. For the next hours, he would not think about the future, he would live in the moment. And right now, in that moment, he was with his beloved group members, singing and dancing for their new song. Nothing else mattered.

He already knew the song pretty well after listening to it on a loop since Riku left it to him, but the dance was something else. Thankfully, with Tamaki’s help he very soon mastered the new steps, kept simple on purpose so Nagi could join and learn them at the very last minute if it came to it. The filming started, and Nagi finally sang, feeling alive for the first time in weeks.

It all went well but there was so much to do the time just flew by. Nagi was so focused on not messing up, that he almost forgot the reason why he couldn’t afford to mess up and lose time in the first place. They were in the middle of shooting a group scene when he heard his brother screaming, his blood freezing on the spot in a conditioned reaction.

“[Nagi!?!?! What do you think you’re doing?!! Stop it at once!!]”

The worry he managed to ignore until now came back instantly. The mix of emotions he felt at that moment made him at a loss for words. Worry, fear, sadness, frustration, anger. Anger.

His brother was walking fast toward him, almost running at this point. He looked furious, so furious. Right behind him was ZOOL trying to keep up, Minami actually talking to his brother in Northmarean and trying to explain things, a scene Nagi could barely believe even though it was happening right under his eyes, but Set didn’t listen to a single word. He only had eyes for Nagi and this horrible group of his.

“[Nagi. Come back here right now. I forbid you to ever talk to them again! Guards, guards! Come here right now and get them out of my palace! No, get them out of my country this instant! I hereby declare this pathetic IDOLiSH7 isn’t allowed on Northmare grounds ever again!]”

The situation unfroze when Tsumugi stepped toward Set, probably in an attempt to smooth things over. Immediately, Nagi grabbed her by her shoulder –very gently but firmly– and pushed her back in Banri’s arms. There was no way he would let Tsumugi face his brother. No, that was his duty and his alone. From a hand gesture he made everyone stop. The guards, but also his group members. He then went toward Set direction but something stopped him after only two steps. Looking on his right, he saw a hand clutching on his arm with iron-like strength.

“Mitsuki…”

“Nagi, no. Don’t got to him. You can’t!”

“Mitsuki, I am not going back to him. I just need to explain things with him. Let me go, it’s _ ok _.”

“No it’s not, Nagi! Last time you told us that you’d come back and you never did. I am not ever letting you go again. Not. Ever.”

His eyes were not crying like a couple of hours ago. This time, they were clear and determined.

“Mitsuki, my _ dear friend _ … _ Please _.”

Everyone might have stopped moving for now, but the situation was still very tense and Nagi felt he didn’t have that much time before things would go into motion again. Now was his chance. Looking for some help, Mitsuki turned his head toward the rest of the members, who were watching the scene with worry in their eyes. Yamato had his brows furrowed and nodded when their gazes crossed, this way reminding Mitsuki that Nagi did need to have his talk, but the leader had moved toward them and wasn’t so far away compared to the others. Sougo had his right hand on Tamaki’s shoulder, obviously preventing him from joining them, but his other hand was balled into a fist and he clearly had white knuckles. Mitsuki turned his head back toward Nagi.

“I’ll let you talk to him, but not alone. I’m coming with you this time. I am making sure you’re coming back. You are not alone, Nagi.”

Getting impatient, Set finally started to cross the remaining distance between them.

“[Nagi! How long are you going to make me wait? Don’t you know what you have to lose if you don’t listen to me? Come back!]”

“[Brother. This time you are the one who will listen to me. I am done. Done listening to you and doing everything you want.]

Shocked, Set couldn’t even get an answer out. Nagi continued.

“[As far as I remember, I always did what you asked me. I did everything I could, but it was never enough! Ultimately, I even left my prince’s title and my country behind just for you. And then I came back… for you. Even though I didn’t want to come back! I… I wanted to stay! I am happy with them, I am happy like I never was here! Brother, I am done with you!]”

“[What do you mean, you didn’t want to… such nonsense ! Is it them? Is it them that put all these stupid thoughts in your mind? Nagi, you can never be done with me, I am your brother, this will never change. You need me.]”

Nagi shook his head with vehemence.

“[No, that’s the thing Brother. I don’t need you. It is you who need me. But I am done. I’m going back to Japan. You will tell me where is Haruki right now. And then I am leaving, with him and with them.]”

To the small crowd surprise, Set started to laugh. Only a handful of people were able to follow the exchange, but the reaction still startled everyone nonetheless.

“[Leaving? Oh Nagi. I won’t ever let you leave again. Not this time.]”

“[But I have no choice, Brother. You said it yourself. “IDOLiSH7 isn’t allowed on Northmare grounds ever again!”... was it? I am a part of IDOLiSH7, and always will. I have no choice but to comply.]”

The grin of the older Prince twisted in his fury.

“[Guards! Size Prince Nagi right this instant and lock him away.]”

“No!!!”

Mitsuki couldn’t follow the words, but the movement of the guards and the body expression of Set was clear enough to him. He strengthened his hold on Nagi’s arm, upsetting Set even more in the process.

“[You peasant! Let go of him right now!]”

After a few more steps, Set finally got close enough to put his hand on Nagi’s other arm and aggressively pulled it toward himself, but Mitsuki didn’t let go.

“[Guards! This person is clearly attacking Prince Nagi right now. Take care of him.]”

Yamato saw Nagi and Minami’s faces becoming white as a sheet and understood immediately, taking more steps towards them without even thinking about it. However, Mitsuki was blinded by his emotions. Not being able to use any of his arms, Nagi was stuck. His voice shifted from soft to firm, almost pleading.

“Mitsuki, _ please _ let me go. This is too dangerous. I beg of you.”

Addressing the guards directly, Nagi gave them his colder look.

“[Don’t you dare touch him. This is an absolute order.]”

Not being able to watch silently anymore, Yamato spoke out, his voice clearly stressed out.

“Mitsu. Let him go.”

Mitsuki looked at their leader like he didn’t know him anymore.

“Old man, what are you saying...? Didn’t we come all the way here to get Nagi back?”

“Mitsuki, they have guns dammit!!! Let him go!! This is dangerous, for both of you. We all want Nagi to stay but this is not the way to do it. Didn’t you say we needed to calmly talk with Set to reason him? How is this helping?!”

Taking advantage of the nuisance being distracted, Set yanked once again on Nagi and managed this time to make Mitsuki lose his grip. He then pushed his brother toward the nearest guard and signalled to the others to proceed with the eviction before turning his back on the stunned foreigners and starting to leave. Thrown off balance by the sudden move, Mitsuki fell to the ground under the alarmed shouts of his friends. In a flash Yamato was by his side, but Mitsuki angrily pushed him away as he went back on his feet and started dashing toward Set, now already a few meters away.

“You bastard!!!”

“_Don’t move _!!”

“MITSUKI!”

“NII-SAN!”

“_MITSUKI _!”

The guards were all facing him but Mitsuki didn’t even notice them. All that mattered was that stupid brother of his best friend--

Until a deafening sound made his ears ring and his vision went dark. Suddenly two arms were gripping him, and a chest was pressing hard against his face.

“Wha--?!”

Nagi threw himself on him, shielding him with this body as much as he could, holding him so tight it was almost hard to breath. Time stopped for a while, Mitsuki no being able to make out anything. Then Nagi sank to his knees still holding him, and he sank with him, dragged down by his weight.

“Na-nagi?! What are you doing?”

“Mitsuki… I told you... it was... dangerous... Are you, okay?!”

“? Yes I am fine, but why did you…”

Then his hands touched his friend back and his felt it. That wet feeling that wasn’t there before. That should have not been there. When he looked at his hands he saw they were red.

At this very moment it was like the awareness of his surroundings finally came back. He heard the panicked screams all around him, all the voices mixed up in a huge mess of Japanese and Northmarean. Someone was calling for help, and as Nagi’s grip on him loosened, he realized Iori, Yamato and Riku were right next to them, asking them questions he couldn’t make out properly. Tamaki was on his right, crying as he tried with Haruka to restrain Sougo, holding one of the light stands with a deadly look and seemingly ready to swing it around on the guards. Tsumugi was white as a sheet and crying but with an intense and serious look as she was on the phone, Banri right next to her as they called for an ambulance with the help of their translator. Minami was trying to explain something to the guards, probably asking that they put down their weapons, while Touma and Torao deliberately put themselves in between the guards and the mess than IDOLiSH7 had become.

“No, no, no!!! Nagi, no!!! What did you do?!!”

_ What did _ I _ do ?! _

Mitsuki started to panic, guilt and fear devouring him on the spot as he understood what had happened.

“[Nagi…. Why….. do you really love them so much? Enough that you’re ready to sacrifice your life for them?]”

Set’s eyes were full of worries as he tried to crouch down by his brother, his hand tentatively reaching for him before Mitsuki’s burning eyes stopped him.

Despite the pain, Nagi still managed to get a smile out.

“[Of course. They’re my most... precious friends. My life... isn’t worth much… without them.]”

“[But why….]”

“[Brother. I found something... that makes me happy and... that is worth living for. You need... to find it too. Stop living... through others. You need to live... for yourself. By... yourself.]”

“Nagi, stop talking. The ambulance is almost there. You’ll be fine but you need to keep your energy.”

Pressing a cloth against his friend’s back, Yamato’s forehead was beaded with sweat. The wound wouldn’t stop bleeding, but at least at first glance it didn’t seem that any major organ has been perforated. His “you’ll be fine” was more hopeful than certain, but things looked better than he could have hoped for considering the situation.

Still holding his friend, too afraid to let go but his panic slightly decreased by Yamato’s reassurance, Mitsuki dried his tears, raised his face toward Set’s and tried to convey his feelings even though he didn’t know if he understood Japanese.

“You need to let Nagi go.”

And he didn’t mean it physically.

“You need to let him go, or you’ll never be able to see what you’re capable off, and you’ll never be able to love yourself, or him. You’ll just end up hating both yourself and him.”

Scoffing despite himself, Mitsuki went on as he gently stroked Nagi’s hair out of his eyes.

“I know it’s hard, but you’ve gotta believe in yourself. Only then will others be able to believe in you as well. Like this guy. I am sure that if you try - and I mean _ really _ try hard, he’ll be the first to cheer on you. Just like he has always cheered on me, believed in me, and supported me. Even if you fail. _ Especially _if you fail.”

At some point it seemed that Minami came to their side, and he was now translating Mitsuki’s lines as quickly as he could.

Nagi weekly nodded.

“[Brother… all I ever wanted was... for you to love me. That... is all.]”

“[But I love you Nagi. I love you so much.]”

And in his own twisted way, Set really did.

“[Then release... Haruki. And let... me go. Only then... will you have a chance... to get my love back. Can you... do that?]”

The ambulance’s arrival didn’t give him time to answer. Nagi was quickly given emergency care as he finally lost consciousness, before being taken away in the ambulance. Everyone wanted to ride with him, but in the end only Mitsuki and Tsumugi were allowed in for space and security reasons. Yamato silently gave up his spot, considering than as a leader he should probably ride with the others as to calm them down. This proved to be quite a challenge, as he was in fact not feeling calm at all himself and his fellow members were all freaking out, but if anything he considered this his punishment for letting the situation slip so much out of control.

The night dragged on forever, the six members bundled tightly together in the VIP hospital waiting room as they waited for news from the doctors. When dawn arrived, they finally heard more - the situation was bad but not critical. Nagi was definitely out of danger for the time being. Everyone let out a huge sigh, finally relieving some of the tension. Sleep finally claimed the youngest members while the adults looked over them.

The immediate crisis may have been over, but there were still many issues to clear up. Lost in their thoughts, no one noticed the fragile looking man’s arrival, silently rolling in a wheelchair, some medical equipment hooked up on his arms. Despite his sickly appearance, it’s with a clear and firm voice he called out to them in a perfect Japanese - this was clearly his mother tongue.

“Excuse me… I know you don’t know me and it’s a lot to ask, but would you mind if I go see Nagi first once he wakes up? I’m an old friend of his...”

Mitsuki and Sougo’s eyes widened in shock. After a minute, it’s Yamato who finally answered.

“Of course, Sakura-san. I don’t think Nagi would like it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> HC: Yamato is no doctor but he knows a bit about wounds and gun wounds from all his dramas. I also don’t blame him for anything (referring to the end) but I’m pretty sure he’d blame himself even if he shouldn’t.
> 
> What did Mitsuki want to do to Set when he rushed to him? Maybe punch him, IDK and I don’t think Mitsuki knows either. It was a hot-blooded reaction he didn’t think through, and the guards thought he was attacking Set (well, technically he was) so they shot on sight. This was definitely not the right thing to do, but I don’t think things would have gotten better he Mitsuki did nothing either, so...
> 
> RIP the Hatsukoi Rhythm costumes of Pythagoras that got ruined this day. But better saying “RIP costumes” than “RIP Nagi” I GUESS
> 
> I know this is dramatic and probably over the top, but I’ve been worrying so much since the last update that I needed to write this to get it out of my system lol.
> 
> It’s a bit of a mess, and honestly it was too many characters to handle at once for me which is why I heavily focused on the 4 characters I wanted to use the most here and the rest is sadly kinda ignored. It’s not that they wouldn’t act in this kind of situation, but writing 14 characters all at once is NO CAN DO (for me). So let’s just say mostly everyone is stressed out and shocked, and I think it’s logical to freeze on the spot because of that too. That, and the fact that almost no one here can understand Northmarean lol.  
Honestly I had no idea how to even write Set, this guy really is mental and hard to grasp. This is what makes him interesting; but hard to write IMO.  
I am not fond of my dialogues between Nagi & Set, but then that’s not especially what I wanted to write when I started that. However, I realized I had to or it wouldn’t make sense sadly lol.
> 
> Anyway what I basically wanna say is :  
“I am sorry this is a mess, I did try (but failed) to improve it but I *needed* to write this”  
“Mitsuki for fuck sake I almost had a heart attack in chapter 10.4 please be careful”  
“I am very weak for Yamato calling Mitsuki by his full name when he’s dead worried/serious”  
Can’t wait for the actual update and hopefully a way less dramatic version!!


End file.
